monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cyone L.Y. Andromeda
Cyone L.Y. Andromeda - '106 letnia kosmitka pochodząca z planety Ahti, znajdującej się w Drodze Mlecznej. Uciekła ze swojej rodzimej planety w poszukiwaniu ucieczki przed męczącym ją sumieniem. Przybyła na Ziemię zainteresowana jej fauną i florą, jak i kulturą żyjących na niej stworzeń. Cyone jest pracoholiczką, która dużą ilość swojego czasu spędza na badaniach. Oprócz zainteresowania naukami ścisłymi, jej hobby jest mechanika oraz robotyka. Osobowość Osobowość Cyone obróciła się o 180 stopni od czasu jej młodości, którą najchętniej wymazałaby ze swojego życia. Była bardzo żywiołową, pełną rozsadzającej ją energii dziewczyną, która nie bała się wyzwań i zawsze była pierwsza, jeśli w grę wchodziło coś niebezpiecznego. Żyła adrenaliną oraz chęcią zdobywania jeszcze większej mocy. Była niebezpiecznie nierozważna, nie myślała o tym, jakie konsekwencje przyniosą jej akcje. Miała w sobie jednak coś, co sprawiało, że inni chcieli za nią podążać, a ona sama łatwo ufała innym. Niestety lekceważąco traktowała osoby, które darzyły ją zaufaniem, co przynosiło okropne skutki. Obecnie młodzieńczy wigor i energia zostały zastąpione opanowaniem i poświęceniem dla swojej pracy. Mogłaby siedzieć godzinami w jednym miejscu, jeśli zadanie by od niej tego wymagało. Potrafi skupić się na jednej rzeczy przez bardzo długi czas, przez co często odcina się od świata zewnętrznego. Stawia swoje zainteresowania i badania ponad siebie, jak i innych - choć zdarzają się wyjątki - przez co może wydawać się mało empatyczna. Tak naprawdę nie nienawidzi otaczających ją potworów, pomimo sprawiania takiego wrażenia. Wynika to głównie z tego, że ma problem ze znalezieniem tematu rozmów, jak i boi się przywiązywać do kogoś. Bywa w stosunku do innych oschła oraz sarkastyczna, co czasami jest umyślne, a czasami to wina przyzwyczajenia. Niestety, dla dziewczyny bardzo ważne jest pierwsze wrażenie, które rzadko bywa pozytywne. Idąc tym tropem, trudno zdobyć jej zaufanie, a tym bardziej lojalność. Trzeba na nie zapracować, a najlepiej zaimponować czymś Cyone. Jeśli jednak ci się to uda, to dziewczyna stanie się wierną i lojalną towarzyszką, która od razu staje się bardziej skora do rozmowy oraz pokazuje swoją mniej profesjonalną stronę. Nadal mało słucha się rozkazów i trudno zmusić ją do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chce. Zawsze jest szczera w tym, co mówi, nawet, jeśli może tym kogoś zranić. Uważa jednak, że przez bezpośredniość i szczerość hartuje się charakter, swój jak i innych. Dzięki temu często zdarza jej się dawać nawet dobre rady, ponieważ potrafi spojrzeć na sytuację obiektywnie i nie pod pryzmatem swoich odczuć. Kosmitka jest indywidualistką, zawsze działa po swojemu oraz cechuje ją upartość, przez którą zawsze będzie chciała bronić swojego zdania, nie zauważając często swoich błędów. Stara się cały czas doskonalić swoje prace, aż nie osiągnie perfekcji. Nie akceptuje wyników gorszych, niż idealne, co nie działa jej na dobre. Wiele osób uważa ją za osobę o zbyt wysokim mniemaniu o sobie, lecz Cyone tak naprawdę nie ma wysokiej samooceny. Nie potrafi wybaczyć sobie błędów z przeszłości, a każdą swoją pomyłką zawsze dobija się bardziej, niż jest to potrzebne. Nigdy się jednak nie poddaje i stara się trzymać tego całe życie. Dziewczyna jest bardzo inteligentna oraz sprytna, szybko przyswaja sobie wiedzę oraz cechuje ją doskonała pamięć. Z jej naukowym zapałem idzie również ciekawość, która jest głównym czynnikiem kierującym ją w życiu. Fascynuje ją to, jak działa świat, a nowe planety to tysiące nowych okazji, by się czegoś nauczyć. Pozostała w niej część tej dziecięcej fantazji, która pchnie ja do przodu, aby odkrywać nowe rzeczy. Można by powiedzieć, że ma milion myśli na minutę, prawie nigdy nie oddając się stanowi lenistwa, z winy czego ma tendencję do przepracowywania się i nie dba o swoje własne potrzeby. Jeśli powiesz jej, aby zrobiła sobie przerwę, to prawdopodobnie i tak cię nie usłyszy, bo będzie zbyt wciągnięta w swoją pracę. Nie jest jednak w tym niezniszczalna, kiedy dojdzie do krytycznej sytuacji, zrobi sobie przerwę, wiedząc, że lepiej to wpłynie na wyniki jej pracy. Dziewczyna ma dużą cierpliwość do wykonywania monotonnych czynności, w przeciwieństwie do większości osób. Ceni sobie punktualność oraz dotrzymywanie obietnic, a sama mało ich składa. Najzwyczajniej nie chce zawieść innych, choć zawsze dotrzymuje danego słowa. Wygląd Cyone to wysoka, zgrabna kosmitka o białej skórze lekko popadającej w błękit. Na brzuchu oraz nogach ma ona teksturę lekko podobną do łusek, co Cyone często ukrywa. Posiada na twarzy niebieski pasek na oczach oraz znamiona w kształcie łusek na nosie, przechodzące od niebieskiego do białego koloru. Jej uszy są bardzo długie, szpiczaste oraz skierowane w dół. Dziewczyna zawsze nosi w nich jakieś kolczyki. Nie posiada brwi, jej górne rzęsy są brązowe, a dolne niebieskie. Posiada duże oczy, które wyglądem przypominają lekko mocno skontrastowane nocne niebo, a na nim księżyc. Jej włosy mają jasnoniebieski kolor, popadający trochę w szarość. Dziewczyna ma również średniej długości, biały ogon, trochę przypominający szczurzy, lecz jest zdolna chwytać nim przedmioty. Wzdłuż pleców Cyone ciągnie się futurystyczny tatuaż przedstawiający różne kształty geometryczne oraz symbol jej rodziny. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|214pxAhti '''- skalista planeta znajdująca się w Drodze Mlecznej, trzecia największa planeta układu Ceres. Jest to skalista planeta pokryta różnorodna fauną i florą w centralnej części planety, jej północna część od kilkunastu lat pustoszona jest przez ogromne wyładowania elektryczne oraz obfite opady. Mieszkańcy są całkowicie oddzieleni od tej części planety i panuje powszechny zakaz wstępu na jej tereny. Wybudowano podziemny system wodociągów, który ze sztucznych zbiorników wodnych, wybudowanych jeszcze przed występowaniem anomalii, odfiltrowuje wodę i sprowadza ją do zabudowanych miast. Ahti posiada 8 pierścieni, z czego wokół dwóch z nich krążą księżyce pasterskie - Leto i Macaria. Planeta ogółem posiada sześć naturalnych satelitów, z czego największy - Bianna, posiada powierzchnię podobną do planety skalistej, ma również atmosferę, lecz życie na niej uniemożliwiają ciągłe erozje na powierzchni, połączone trzęsieniami ziemi. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|130px '''Tel'sari – pierwsza rasa, która zasiedliła planetę Ahti, dając początek nowemu pokoleniu pionierów. Tel'sari charakteryzują się względnie kobiecą budową ciała, kolorem skóry w białych, niebieskich oraz fioletowych barwach (możliwe jest również wystąpienie mutacji genetycznej, objawiającej się ciemniejszymi plamami na skórze; szacowanie długość życia tych osobników jest krótsza od tych nie posiadających mutacji). Na skórze Tel'sari mogą występować różne znamiona, najczęściej najbardziej widoczne są na twarzy oraz plecach. Przybierają różne formy, głównie zależy to na rasie drugiego z rodziców. Wszyscy przedstawiciele mają podłużne uszy, jak i ogony, które rekordowo osiągały nawet półtora metra, a większość z nich zakończona jest futrzanym frędzlem. Nie posiadają również brwi, dużo osobników maluje je sobie lub permanentnie tatuuje. Przyciągającą uwagę cechą są oczy Tel'sari, które przypominają kolorami powierzchnie planet i galaktyki. Nie mają również źrenic, a białko zazwyczaj ciemniejsze jest od tęczówki. Ze względu na te cechy Tel'sari nazywane są często Obserwatorami Gwiazd. Tel'sari genetycznie są wrażliwe na obrażenia, jednak posiadają, jako jedna z niewielu raz, naturalny talent do biotyki. Nie ujawnia się on u wszystkich osobników, lecz jest to rasa, w której występuje największy procent osób posiadających predyspozycje biotyczne. Mają również unikalny sposób rozmnażania. Relacje Rodzina Relacja Cyone z jej matką, Riosą, od zawsze była napięta. Kobieta oczekiwała od niej jak najlepszego zachowania, dyscypliny oraz bycia lepszą od jej kuzynek. W jej rodzinie panowała odwieczna rywalizacja, kto będzie lepszy, a okrycie chociażby najmniejszą hańbą dobrego imienia rodziny równało się z wydziedziczeniem. Przez takie podejście do życia przez jej matkę, Cyone nigdy nie czuła się z nią mocno związana, a tym bardziej nie czuła się, jakby to ona była jej matką. Ich relacje wyglądy bardziej jak szef, który wydaje polecenia swojemu pracownikowi. Kosmitce często brakowało ciepła rodzinnego, szczególnie, gdy ojciec dziewczyny był całkowicie nieobecny. Jej najstarsza siostra, Lilith, niezbyt była zainteresowana swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, a większość swojego czasu spędzała pośród wysoko ustawionej szlachty, aż w końcu zauważył ją sam cesarz. Po wyjściu za niego, Lilith prawie całkowicie nie rozmawiała już ze swoja rodziną, oprócz matki, więc Cyone nie ma z nią prawie żadnych wspomnień. Z jej drugą siostrą, Azarą, sprawy miały się inaczej. Dziewczyny utrzymywały całkiem dobry kontakt ze sobą, a Azara była jedyną osobą z bliskiej rodziny Cyone, która nie traktowała jej jak przedmiot. Była ona małą oazą dla kosmitki, kiedy ta miała problemy i nie wiedziała do kogo się z nimi zwrócić. Żałuje, że zostawiła swoją siostrę bez żadnego sposobu, by się ze sobą komunikować, lecz bała się bycia odnalezioną. Dalsza rodzina Rodzina Cyone jest większa, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Całe drzewo genealogiczne dziewczyny obejrzeć można tutaj. Przyjaciele Cyone ma niewielką grupę osób, których nazywa swoim przyjaciółmi. Znajdują się w niej Marina oraz Hyeon. Znajomi Dziewczyna ma paru znajomych, do których należą Mia, Ende, Cici, Uveyrdrena. Wrogowie Obecnie, dziewczyna znalazła wroga w Cassiopei. Miłość Cyone od zawsze dosyć niechętnie podchodziła do spraw miłosnych. W przeciągu swoich 106 lat życia nie miała nigdy nikogo na stałe, zdarzały jej się tylko przelotne romanse, które nic nie znaczyły. Uważała, że miłość to tylko uczucie ograniczające cię jako osobę i niewarte tego całego zachodu. Zmieniło się to po poznaniu Mariny, chociaż Cyone przez długi czas nie chciała się do tego przyznać, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie się wstydziła. Zwierzak Cyone posiada trzy koty; wszystkie adoptowała ze schroniska. Luna to mama Artemis, adoptowane z tego samego schroniska. Luna to staruszka, najlepiej leżałaby całe dnie daleko od wszystkich. Czasami jednak ma dni, gdy łaskawie pozwala się głaskać i tulić. Artemis jest o wiele bardziej przebojowa, i oprócz nienaturalnego koloru oczu przejętego po mamie, inną dziwną cechą jej wyglądu są dwa ogony oraz spiczaste uszy. Kotka zawsze przynosi Cyone "prezenty" i nie potrafi cały czas przebywać w domu. Nebula dziewczyna adoptowała jeszcze jako kociątko, od rodziny w której urodził się miot kociąt. Kotka uwielbia byś noszona na rękach, jest bardzo cierpliwa i to jedna wielka kulka futra. Uwielbia nosić ubranka i w przeciwieństwie do Artemis to straszny domownik. Historie poznania Marina Nazarova Cyone z Mariną poznały się na forum internetowym, dotyczącym głównie spraw technicznych oraz będącym miejscem do rozmów miłośników komputerów oraz grzebania w nich. Cyone napisała do Mariny, kiedy ta opublikowała post z prośbą o pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemu z kartą graficzną. Pomogła jej rozwiązać problem, a po obejrzeniu profilu utopca, odważyła się napisać do niej wiadomość prywatną, zagadując ją o łączące ich zainteresowania. Zazwyczaj Marinie nie paliłoby się, aby odpisać na próbę zaczęcia z nią rozmowy, lecz postanowiła zaryzykować i Cyone szybko dostała odpowiedź. Znalazły szybko wspólny język, ku zaskoczeniu Mariny i po dwóch tygodniach już codziennie ze sobą pisały. Nie znały swoich imion, ani wyglądu, jedynie nicki. Było coś czarującego w całonocnym pisaniu ze sobą, i zanim się obejrzała, to Marina zauroczyła się kosmitką, której nawet nigdy w życiu nie widziała. Nie powiedziała o tym Cyone, a ta nie miała żadnych podejrzeń. Po czterech miesiącach znajomości, Marinie przez przypadek wymknęło się, do jakiej szkoły uczęszcza, co koniec końców doprowadziło do wyjawienia swoich imion od obu stron. Umówiły się, że spotkają się przy drzewie znajdującym się przed szkołą podczas jednej z przerw. Chociaż spotkanie na początku było trochę niezręczne, to gdy minął największy stres, dziewczyny coraz bardziej się na siebie otwwierały. Zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej przerw, jak i nie przestały pisać, tym razem na wygodniejszej platformie. Marina była dla Cyone osoba, przy której może na chwile odpocząć i przestać bać się sobą, jednak nadal nie była świadoma kwitnącego uczucia, jakie żywiła do niej Rosjanka. W końcu sama zaczęła się w niej powoli zakochiwać, choć bała się tego uczucia, i tego, że zniszczy ich przyjaźń. cdn Mun Hyeon-Jeong Mia Pyramids Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui Cici Clock Uveyrdrena Cassiopeia Ursa Zainteresowania Astronomia i fizyka Cyone jest zakochana w kosmosie, już od małego nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy będzie miała możliwość zwiedzenia bezkresnych zakamarków wszechświata. W szkole z przedmiotów fizycznych i astronomicznych zawsze była najlepszą uczennicą, kierowaną czystą pasją i fascynacją. Nie wie, co by zrobiła, gdyby ktoś zabrał jej możliwość zwiedzania kosmosu i nauki o nim. Nauki biologiczne Znajomość niektórych nauk biologicznych przydaje się Cyone w jej innych zainteresowaniach, takich jak fizyka czy robotyka, jak i same w sobie fascynują one dziewczynę. Dokształcała się ona w dziedzinach takich jak bionika, chorologia, anatomia czy biocybernetyka, starając się ze wszystkiego nauczać się po trochę, przez co niestety nie jest tak obeznana w danym temacie, jak by chciała. Stara się jednak cały czas dokształcać, na co ma bardzo dużo czasu. SI Cyone od małego majstrowała coś w warsztacie mamy, budując a to mini roboty, a to jakieś przydatne urządzenia. Dopiero jak trochę podrosła, to zainteresowała się programowaniem oraz robotyką. Zaczęła pisać różne SI na komputerach, czasami robiąc programy na zamówienia dla małych firm. Dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu zainteresowała się tworzeniem SI, które posiadają ciało i są o wiele bardziej zaawansowane od prostych botów na komputer - tak o to powstała SUVI, która stała się towarzyszką dziewczyny. Filmy Chociaż na jej planecie miała różne atrakcje podobne do tych ziemskich, to nic jej nie przypadło do gustu tak, jak ziemskie filmy. Letnie slashery, klasyki horroru, duże blockbustery z superbohaterami - Cyone znajdzie coś dla siebie w każdym gatunku, jednak to jest jej trójka ulubieńców. Zawsze chodzi na najnowsze premiery do kina, a wszystkie bilety kolekcjonuje w segregatorach. Dzięki swojej pasji miała nawet okazję spotkać kilku swoich ulubionych aktorów na organizowanych meet&greet. Umiejętności *'Długowieczność' - rasa Cyone potrafi dożywać aż do 1000 lat. *'Biotyka' - dziewczyna jest uzdolnioną biotyczką, czyli potrafi władać energią masy, oddziałując na otoczenie. Jej rodzina kładła duży nacisk na trening, dlatego jak na swój młody wiek, Cyone opanowała dobrze większość umiejętności. Mimo dużych umiejętności, moc Cyone ma swoje granice i nie może cały czas jej używać. **'Przyciągnięcie' - Cyone potrafi unieść osobę lub przedmiot do góry, może też go za sobą ciągnąć przez kilka sekund. **'Rzut' - Cyone może rzucić przedmiotem lub osobą; jeśli osoba lub przedmiot zostały uprzednio uniesione do góry, efekt jest jeszcze mocniejszy. **'Tarcza' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć tarczę, która na jakiś czas ochroni ją przed obrażeniami oraz przed wejściem do niej maszyn. **'Szarża' - Cyone potrafi szybko przemieścić się z jednego w miejsca na drugie, wykonując szarżę. Nie opanowała jednak tego zbyt wystarczająco, aby np. zniszczyć coś wykonanego z twardego materiału, zwykle taka próba kończy się mocnym zderzeniem z danym obiektem. Umiejętność nie działa również jak teleportacja. **'Osobliwość' - Cyone potrafi wytworzyć pole grawitacyjne, które uniesie wszystkie przedmioty w jego zasięgu w powietrze. *'SUVI' (S'pherical '''U'tility 'V'irtual 'I'nteligence) - SI stworzone przez Cyone, które służy jej za towarzysza. SUVI ma kształt niebieskiej kuli, składającej się z kilku paneli. Gdy przemawia, święci się jej sam środek. Często ma drobne usterki, ponieważ kosmitka nie jest jeszcze aż tak dobra w tworzeniu sztucznych inteligencji, które posiadają ciało. **'''Skan - SUVI potrafi przeprowadzić skan, dzięki któremu może dowiedzieć się, z czego składa się dana rzecz lub osoba. Funkcję tą Cyone zaprojektowała, by łatwiej było badać jej Ziemię. **'Zapisywanie informacji' - SUVI może zapisywać po dokumenty tekstów, do plików muzycznych a nawet całych filmów. Wszystko wyświetlić może za pomocą hologramu. **'Sarkazm' - SUVI bardzo lubi żartować z innych, jak i ma wiele żartów oraz ciętych odpowiedzi w swoim rękawie... wyimaginowanym rękawie. **'Dostęp do Internetu i inne opcje' - SUVI jest trochę jak taki lepszy telefon, można się u niej podłączyć do sieci, a nawet za jej pomocą dzwonić i robić zdjęcia. Słabości *'Delikatna skóra' - dziewczyna posiada bardzo wrażliwą skórę, choć mogłoby wydawać się inaczej. Jest bardzo podatna na poparzenia, jak i wyziębienia oraz rany goją jej się dłużej niż innym. Zaczęła przez to nosić specjalne kombinezony, które izolują ciepło jak i chłód od jej ciała. Będąc na Ziemi, dostosowała się do trudniejszych warunków, lecz nadal jest dosyć delikatną istotą. *'Słabość fizyczna' - Cyone jest słaba fizycznie, choć ma dobrą kondycję. Może i nadrabia słabość zwinnością oraz szybkością, to nadal ma przez to dużo problemów. Największym mankamentem są jej słabe ręce, uniemożliwiające wykorzystania swojej zwinności w stu procentach. *'Ciemność' - wprawia ona dziewczynę w lekki stan paniki, co jest u niej niestety uwarunkowane genetycznie. Zawsze śpi z zapaloną lampą. Próbowała zwalczać ten lęk na podłożu psychicznym, lecz w dużym stopniu jest to naturalna reakcja występująca u członków jej rodziny. Biografia Cyone urodziła się na jednej z planet Drogi Mlecznej, kilka lat świetlnych od Ziemi, jako trzecie dziecko kosmitki o imieniu Riosa i nieznanego rasy potwora. Rodzeństwo dziewczyny już dawno było dorosłe i zaczęło samodzielne życie, dlatego Riosa mogła spokojnie wychowywać ją sama. Z uwagi na to, Cyone była dosyć rozpieszczana, stała się trochę bezczelnym i pozwalającym sobie na zbyt dużo rzeczy dzieckiem, aż do czasu, kiedy ze względu na swoje umiejętności została wysłana na szkolenie wojskowe. Zahartowało to jej ducha, lecz nadal pozostawała ciekawskim i trochę zbyt pewnym siebie dzieckiem. By być szanowaną wśród kolegów i koleżanek, zaczęła zmieniać się w bardzo władczą i dosyć agresywną osobę, posiadającą duże zasoby charyzmy, za którą każdy chciał podążać. Była jednym z najlepszych uczniów, dlatego nie minęło wiele lat, od kiedy zaczęto wysyłać ją na pierwsze poważniejsze misje. Sprawiała się świetnie, skutkowało to jednak wzrostem jej pychy oraz coraz większą bezmyślnością. Młodsi ją podziwiali, a starsi martwili się, jaką tragedię może sprowadzić na siebie dziewczyna. Przez niefortunny wypadek spowodowany przez Cyone na ćwiczeniach, w którym ucierpiała para uczniów, została odsunięta na pewien czas od brania udziału na misjach i szkoleniach, i chociaż była zła, to spędziła ten czas na rozwijaniu swoich umiejętności technologicznych oraz pracach dorywczych, by móc kiedyś uzbierać na swój własny statek. Nie mogła liczyć w tamtym momencie na swoją matkę, która jako karę za nieodpowiednie zachowanie odcięła Cyone od budżetu rodziny, więc musiała zarabiać sama na siebie. Kilka miesięcy szorowania podłóg w tanich barach oraz inne roboty niższej półki osłabiły trochę wigor kosmitki, jednak nie jej nadzieję na powrót do poprzedniego życia. W tym okresie życia dziewczyny, jej najstarsza siostra wyszła za głowę kraju, a dzięki zaproszeniu na ślub, Cyone mogła porozmawiać z matką na spokojnie i spróbować przekonać ją, aby znowu podłączyła ją do funduszu rodzinnego. Nie przyniosło to zamierzonego skutku, lecz Riosa zgodziła się to zrobić, jeśli kosmitka przyniosłaby honor rodzinie, tak jak zrobiła to jej siostra. Od tamtej pory Cyone zaczęła bardziej kontrolować swoje ruchy, będąc też pod nadzorem mediów, które były ciekawe prywatnego życia siostry Cyone, nowej cesarzowej. W końcu trafiła się dla niej okazja na odpracowanie swoich błędów – wyruszenie na misję jedynie jako pomoc techniczna. Choć niezbyt jej to odpowiadało, bo ciągnęło ją na pierwszą linię frontu, to zgodziła się na to, wiedząc, że dzięki temu na nowo otworzy sobie drogę do wojska. Wszystko szło dobrze, Cyone starała się słuchać rozkazów, choć wiązało się to z wiązką bluzgów wypowiadanych pod nosem. Nagle jednak statek zaatakowała nieznana rasa kosmitów, przeciwko którym zwykła broń zdawała się być bezskuteczna. Ogłoszono szybko ewakuację, lecz dostęp do kapsuł ratunkowych został błyskawicznie odcięty przez najeźdźców. Jedyną opcją było walczyć, a przeciw wrogim siłom sprawdzały się najlepiej moce niekonwencjonalne. Statek dysponował małą grupką biotyków, którzy zostali bez dowódcy i walczyli na własną rękę. Cyone, choć było jej to zabronione, postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i objąć dowodzenie. Wysłała wszystkim biotykom na pokładzie wiadomość poprzez działające jeszcze systemy i w taki sposób zebrała się duża grupa, odpychająca powoli, ale skutecznie atak obcych, na której czele stała dziewczyna. W końcu najeźdźcy się wycofali, i choć statek odniósł poważne straty w ludziach jak i ogromne uszkodzenia, to dzięki żyjącym jeszcze technikom udało się przywrócić go do stanu, w którym dał radę dolecieć do rodzinnej planety. Choć dowodzący starali się ukryć to, co naprawdę stało się podczas wyprawy, to pośród ludności szybko rozniosły się wieści. Przez jednych Cyone traktowana była jak bohaterka, lecz jej przełożeni nie byli całkowicie zadowoleni z niesubordynacji kosmitki. Karząc ją publiczne wywołaliby falę sprzeciwu, dlatego przywrócone zostało dla dziewczyny jej dawne stanowisko, pozostała jednak pod stałym nadzorem. Jej kariera kwitła, a apetyt rósł w miarę jedzenia. Zaczęła planować bardzo niebezpieczną misję, która polegała na przejęciu złoża cennego surowca z rąk grupy regentów osiadłej na jednej z sąsiednich planet. Zadanie nie było łatwe, bo wroga grupa dysponowała obszernymi zapasami oraz bardzo dobrze chronioną bazą. Zdołała przekonać swoich przełożonych do wysyłania tam zwiadu, dzięki któremu uzyskano ważne informacje na temat sposobu dostania się do środka oraz zlikwidowania zagrożenia. Będąc pod wrażeniem odkryć i wielkim zyskiem, jaki mogłoby przynieść przedsięwzięcie, dali Cyone zielone światło do działania. Zebrała swoich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, przygotowała się najlepiej jak potrafiła, po czym wyruszyła na misję. Na początku wszystko szło gładko, lecz wystąpiły poważne komplikacje, które kosztowały jej załogę dużo czasu, a niektórych nawet życie. Musieli działać szybko, a każdy działał z mentalnością, że straty pójdą na marne, jeśli nie wykonają swojego zadania. Pomimo wykrycia, trzem osobom udało się dotrzeć do celu. Jedną z nich była Cyone, na której spadł cały ciężar tego wydarzenia. Spośród 20 osób przeżyło tylko pięć. Po powrocie na swoją planetę, mianowano kosmitkę na wyższą pozycję, lecz w ogóle się nią nie ucieszyła. Będąc przytłoczona śmiercią bliskich jej osób oraz poczuciem winy, zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich błędów i tego, jak naiwna i nierozważna była w swoim działaniu. Przyczyniło się to do jej decyzji ucieczki z Ahti. Zamazała za sobą wszystkie ślady, wszystkie poszlaki, mogące naprowadzić kogoś na jej trop, zostawiła krótkie listy pożegnalne dla rodziny oraz ostatni prezent na wspólnym grobie poległych kompanów - swój nieśmiertelnik - po czym wsiadła do swojego statku i obrała kurs na Ziemię, zostawiając za sobą swoje poprzednie życie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po długich uszach oraz ogonie. *Często używa swoich mocy by podnosić i przynosić do siebie rzeczy. *Ubiera się głównie w czarne oraz białe ciuchy. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia 'Filmy Pełnometrażowe' *The War of Robots Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Zwykle podpisuje się skrótem C.L.; Cyo, Daisy Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Daj mi to, ja to naprawię." '''Najbardziej lubi: W swoim wolnym czasie ogląda dużo filmów, jak i odwiedza wiele muzeum, by poznać historię Ziemi. Lubi też przebywać sama w swoim domu, gdzie może się wyciszyć i popracować. ...a najmniej: Pomimo swojego często oschłego nastawienia, ma tolerancję na dużo denerwujących rzeczy, lecz nie potrafi znieść głośnych dźwięków - głównie dlatego zwykle kupuje filmy, a nie chodzi do kina. Zwierzak: '''Cyone posiada trzy koty, które adoptowała jakiś czas po przybyciu na Ziemię; mają na imię Artemis, Luna oraz Nebula. Ich imiona pochodzą od bogów greckich oraz rzymskich, jak i nazw konstelacji. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: SUVI, która zawiera w sobie wszystkie opcje potrzebne dziewczynie. Ulubiony kolor: 'Biały, błękit, dziewczyna ogólnie lubi jasne kolory, ale podoba jej się też czarny. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Cyone mieszka w dwupiętrowym domu z dużą piwnicą, w której mieści się jej laboratorium. Na pierwszym piętrze znajduje się łazienka wraz z salonem i pokojem gościnnym, jak i garderoba dziewczyny, a na drugim jej sypialnia, kuchnia, jej pokój z roślinami oraz balkon z mini ogródkiem. Pokój z roślinami służy dziewczynie głównie do relaksu, czyta tam na spokojnie książki, pisze czy ogląda. Znajduje się tam wiele odmian roślin oraz hodowla grzybów, jak i kartony, których nadal nie posprzątała po wprowadzeniu się i prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. W mini ogródku ma hodowlę np. ziemniaków czy marchewek, stara się nie kupować owoców i warzyw z supermarketów, a jeśli czegoś braknie jej w ogródku, to kupuje wszystko od znanych jej rolników. W pokoju z roślinami są schody na strych, gdzie trzyma znaczną ilość swoich książek oraz niepotrzebne rzeczy. Są to jedyne schody w jej domu, bo do innych pokoi przedostaje się przez smukłą, okrągłą windę (której niestety nie ma na gifie z simsów). Piwnica jest zdecydowanie największym pomieszczeniem w całym domu i najlepiej zabezpieczonym, można do niego wejść tylko za pomocą kodu. '''Ciekawostka: '''Dziewczyna może spożywać dużą ilość roślin, która dla normalnych potworów byłaby trująca. Serie Basic = Kosmitkabasic1.png *'Linia: 'Basic *'Wydanie: -''' *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Cyone ubrana jest w smukły, biały kombinezon z szarymi paskami po bokach. U góry jest on zapinany na zamek; na wierzch kombinezonu dziewczyna ma zarzuconą białą kurtkę - oba ciuchy są nieprzemakalne oraz nie można ich ubrudzić. Jako akcesoria, Cyone ma założone szare rękawiczki, dużo srebrnych kolczyków-kółek na uszach oraz ma pomalowane paznokcie na niebiesko. Jej buty to przezroczyste obcasy z odsłoniętymi palcami. W tej serii ma pomalowane usta na niebiesko, z prostym paskiem na dolnej wardze. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię pochodzi od nazwy planety z serii Mass Effect, za to jej drugie od bohaterki z tego uniwersum. Jej trzecie imię oznacza "dawne" i użyte może być w związku frazeologicznym "days of yore", co oznacza dawne dzieje. Jej nazwisko pochodzi od galaktyki Andromeda. Skrót od jej drugiego i trzeciego imienia jest identyczny co skrót oznaczający jednostkę roku świetlnego. *Jej typ kosmity inspirowany jest rasą asari z serii Mass Effect. Chcąc uniknąć problemów z łączeniem uniwersów, postanowiłam zrobić z Cyone zwykłą kosmitkę. Dodatkowo jej umiejętności pochodzą dokładnie z Mass Effect: Andromeda. **Umiejętność skanowania u SUVI zainspirowana jest SAM, również z ME:A. **Jej główny cytat zainspirowany jest słowami Garrusa. **Inicjały SUVI niezamierzanie pokrywają się z imieniem jednej z bohaterek w ME:A. **Jedna z ksywek dziewczyny (Daisy) jest nawiązaniem do postaci z innej gry twórców ME, Dragon Age 2. Było to przezwisko nadane postaci Merril. **Sposób rozmnażania się kosmitów tej samej rasy co Cyone pochodzi również od Asari (więcej można o tym przeczytać tutaj) **Sama postać powstała jako dziecko mojego romansu z serią Mass Effect, przez co jest mi bliska sercu. **Więcej o biotyce można poczytać tutaj. *Ma dużą kolekcję płyt i kaset z filmami pochodzącymi z lat 80' oraz 90'. *Jej ogon powinien mieć na końcu mały pędzelek z włosów, lecz Cyone urodziła się bez niego. W młodości wiele razy również przypalała go sobie czy zatrzaskiwała przez przypadek, aż w końcu konieczna była amputacja jego końcówki, dlatego obecnie jest on krótszy niż powinien oraz zaokrąglony. *Cyone nie może upić się ziemskim alkoholem, jak i nie ma na niej negatywnych skutków, dlatego często pije jakiś oprocentowany napój tylko dla jego smaku. *Po przybyciu na Ziemię zapisała się do terapeutki, która drogą internetową pomaga jej uporać się z traumą po niesławnej misji. Cyone ma się obecnie o wiele lepiej, niż na samym początku, lecz nadal utrzymuje kontakt ze swoją terapeutką. *Po pomyleniu kilka razy kubka herbaty z kubkiem oleju podczas pracy w laboratorium, ustanowiła dla siebie i innych całkowity zakaz wnoszenia jedzenia i picia do pomieszczenia. *Tutaj znajduje się playlista inspirowana postacią, a tutaj pinterest nią zainspirowany. Jej theme song to Imagine Dragons - Natural. *Przed przyleceniem na Ziemię, sama obcinała swoje włosy, co było dosyć widoczne. Galeria Kosmitkabasic1.png|basic kosmitkagłowa.png|twarz w simsach cyone stroje.png|stroje cyoneszkic.jpg|pierwszy projekt Cyone cyone2moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.1 cyone1moodboard.jpg|moodboard v.2 cyoneskulette.png|Skulette symbolcyone.png|tatuaż Cyone i symbol jej rodziny Pokójcyone.gif|górne piętro domu dziewczyny w Simsach CyoneSzkice.png|Szkic Cyone za młodu Cyonewojsko.jpg|Stroj na uroczystości wojskowe CyoneeProfil.png|szkic z nieudanego rysunku CyoneStrojnarandke.jpg|strój na randkę maybe CyoneStrój.png|wersja poprzedniego stroju w simsach Cyonepreteen.jpg|Cyone w okresie preteen CyoneProfilACE.png|Profil A.C.E StrójCesarzowej.jpg|tradycyjny strój cesarzowej (te księżyce z tyłu tak sobie lewitują) Od innych Cyone by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 comm___by_cakeq-dcg9xgt.png|Commision od cakeq <3 Cdoxn3l.png|od Est <3 Cyone chibi art by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Cyone mandala.jpg|mandala od Rochi <3 Cyone by MewieBee.png|autor <3 Cyone od KikoBurza.png|od Kiko <3 Cyone by perunium-ursogulo.png|od Perunium-ursogulo <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Ahti Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High